Revenge is a dish best served sweet
by Seducing Melody
Summary: First fic, first chapters not finished, more to come, When hermione cant take it any more she resorts to revenge against a certain Zambini. Will it all go wrong and end up with him getting more then just his just desserts.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge a dish best served sweet

Hermione Granger may have been the brightest witch of her age but that did not mean she was against immature things such as revenge, especially when it was absolutely necessary. "Where is it? Where is it?! I know I say this bloody potion in here somewhere!" She continued flipping through her currant advanced potions book when finally she found it. "Finally, the schiavo potion, Zambini, that bloody git is gonna get a taste of his own medicine." As the robotically gathered the ingredients for the potion she thought over the events of the past week. First had been the slugs dropped on her dinner , and then it was the exploding cauldron in potions, though the straw that broke the camel's back was when the insufferable slytherin has levitated her skirt as she walked down the hall. Oh yes Blaise Zambini was going to be punished even it that meant she had to spend all night making this potion.

Later that night at dinner she saw to it that the potion was dumped into his pumpkin juice by a first year slytherin. She didn't know much Italian but she knew that the potion would come into effect sometime between that night and the next morning. Wearing a very slytherin smirk she walked back to her common room not even caring that she hadn't eaten dinner. As she prepared for bed she realized that when her focus was preoccupied by the potion that she hadn't done any laundry, she would have to do it in the morning. Which meant that the only thing she could wear to bed was the green and black lingerie set Ginny had bought as a gag gift for Christmas. After she finished dressing she couldn't help but look in the mirror, over the years she had filled out well. She wasn't the skinniest she had the smallest layer of baby fat still but that was counter acted by her full D sized boobs and her round butt. She had never cared about her looks but right now with her hair in curls after being taken out of the bun and the skimpy lingerie , well she would say that she understood why some guys stared at her as she passed in the hall.


	2. UPDATE NOTICE

So I just wanted to say how sorry I am to everyone interested in this story , Ive become so wrapped up in school and sports I completely forgot I started this. To make up for this I promise that by mid july this story will be finished and I will be taking requests for more stories that will be written over the summer. Sorry again

~SeducingMelody


	3. The Potion Takes Effect

As Hermione lied down in bed she thought of her mischievous deed of the day. Only being able to translate part of the spell she knew the jist of what it should entail. Smirking to herself she thought _now I have him, Zambini will be my slave. oh this will be so much fun , ill have him do my laundry and carry my books and just everything, that twit deserves it for all the things he's done to me. _Laying back she slowly drifted to sleep dreaming of the things she could possibly make him do.

On the opposite end of the castle Blaise Zambini was arriving at the slytherin commons with an uneasy feeling in his gut. It had started after dinner this burning feeling followed by some unusual thoughts about Granger. Granted thoughts about Granger weren't uncommon now a days to him. He had spent many a night awake thinking of her beauty, intelligence, and everything that made Granger, Granger. These thoughts were different, he had the burning feeling to go see her as if his life depended on it, that just being by her side would make this horrible burning go away. Taking a turn he left his serenity in the slytherin dungeons and headed towards the head of houses dormitory to go to bed. As he entered his common room the feeling in his stomach began to spread throughout his body burning him from the inside out. He dropped to the ground in agony just thinking only of Granger that she needed him at her side and that he must find a way to her this instant. Crawling on the ground seemed to ease the pain a bit but he was still on fire. Sitting up he ripped off his white button up not even bothering to take off his tie. The next thing to go where his pants and finally his socks and shoes leaving him in nothing but boxers and a tie. Slowly he continued crawling towards her half of the commons hoping to catch a glimpse of her in her dormitory. The burning seemed to get stronger as the pain subsided the closer he got to her. Finally upon reaching her door he couldn't stand it anymore and entered her room. When fully enclosed in the room he gasped at the most beautiful erotic scene before him. Moonlight from the open window shinned down upon Grangers sleeping figure, Grangers sleeping ALMOST NAKED FIGURE. Feeling his member stiffen to full erection in his pants he groaned and crawled even closer with one thought in his mind. He must taste her. Silently he approached the bed and heard a tiny moan. Thinking he'd been discovered he dropped to the ground for fear of her rage. Slowly he eased himself back up to see that though she was still sleeping she was panting and one of her small delicate hands had slipped below the cover of her green and black laced panties. He then reached up and carefully removed the panties to prove his hypothesis to be correct. Hermione Jean Granger was fingering herself in her sleep. He smirked and thought to himself _well this will never do, might as well take care of her myself , this shall please my mistress. _Sitting up he thought of what he had just thought, _Mistress? _smirking he realized the thought of calling her that was erotic, her pinning him down and riding his cock over and over again moaning his name. Oh yes he liked this nickname. He slowly leaned forward and spread her legs slightly to see all of her glistening flower. It was beautiful. He himself had never seen a pussy before but had heard of them from his friends who had commented negatively about the smell, the taste and the look. Seeing this now he knew that either they were all wrong or Granger must have the most beautiful vagina in the world. Chuckling at his last thought he bent forward and took one long lick up the center of her spread folds and let his tongue linger a moment more on her clit then anywhere else. That was until...


	4. Caught!

He slowly leaned forward and spread her legs slightly to see all of her glistening flower. It was beautiful. He himself had never seen a pussy before but had heard of them from his friends who had commented negatively about the smell, the taste and the look. Seeing this now he knew that either they were all wrong or Granger must have the most beautiful vagina in the world. Chuckling at his last thought he bent forward and took one long lick up the center of her spread folds and let his tongue linger a moment more on her clit then anywhere else. That was until...

Until he heard a soft moan erupt from the sleeping beauty herself. Backing away slightly the heat inside of him began to grow until he knew he could take it no longer. He crawled towards her head and gave her a small loving peck on the lips causing her to instantly awake and jump. "WHAT THE HELL?! ZAMBINI WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME" she screamed while blushing profusely. He curled over in pain as the total effects of the potion kicked in. Seeing him this way she jumped out of bed and asked him "Zambini...Zambini!...Blaise! What's going on what's wrong? oh god is this what the potion did?!" he layed back on the ground and softly asked "w-what potion mistress?" She began crying and mumbled out its name which caused him to sit up quickly "You used the schiavo potion on me?! How could you Granger don't you know the effects?" She shook her head no and tried to cover herself feeling guilty and ashamed. He sighed and tried to comfort her by pulling her close "The schiavo potion was an Italian potion used in the middle ages as punishment to a husband who committed adultery. It makes the recipient the sex slave of the maker for a single night unless a loving kiss is given. Then the effects of the potion last until the next full moon. This potion was used for many wrong reasons and was banned in the wizarding world for many reasons one being when used on a couple who is not wed the potion causes a change in emotions in both the receiver and the maker to produce a faux love until the night of the full moon when they fade away." Hermione stared at him in disbelief thinking over the occurrences of the last few minutes. The night before had been a full moon meaning the potion would last another month and not only that but her own feelings would be changed until then. Moving closer to Blaise she whispered "I'm so sorry, I just thought the potion would make you my slave like a servant so you could carry my books and stuff. I never wanted this. What are we going to do Blaise?" Blushing that yet again she called him by his first name he stated "There is one way to break the spell early, if we have sex the effects should wear off, if not we have to go through a month of me wanting desperately to be your sex slave and to please you. What do you think Hermione? " Feeling her cheeks redden at the thought of either option she lied down in bed and said "I will need to think about it, if you want you may sleep in here tonight, I can see that it causes you discomfort to be away from me." "Yes mistress" and with that he crawled onto the bed and slept on the edge , both of them drifting to sleep thinking of what may happen.

~AUTHORS NOTE~

So woohoo Two chapters in one day! So I cant decide how to finish this story, if to make it a one shot and just let them have sex or to continue this story line for a few more chapters. So im gonna let you guys pick for me, leave a comment either saying one shot or continue the story line and ill go off of what you guys want. Lots of Love  
~SeducingMelody


End file.
